Give Me Hope
by SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: Hope is fading for everyone. You-Know-Who is bringing the world to its need. Everyone needs a savor... and someone to remind them that you can't win without Hope. SxS ExT HxG HrxR


It was late at night and the Burrow was just burnt to the ground. The Deatheaters are attacking. There was no warning. No sign. Not even Snape knew. That we're having an Order meeting at the time discussing what to do with the 7 kids they where housing. All of them wanted by the Dark Lord. Dumbeldore, Hagrid, and Snape were the only ones not there. There was at least a hundred Deatheaters flying around, but non had landed making the anticipation agonizing.

"Is everyone all right?" Eriol Hiiragizawa called out. He, plus Syaoran Li and Melin Li, had just appeared on the seen. They were 6th year students, who studied at Hogwarts.

"We're fine. Where is Dumbledore?" Sirius answered swiftly. The great man was the only one who could turn the tides in this battle, or so he thought.

"Busy with the ministry. Hogwarts is not safe at this time. We need to hide you all and quickly." Eriol pulled out a letter and handed it to Hermione. "Give them this and you will be welcomed." Then Deatheaters landed. There was no time for questions. "Crap! Ok brace yourselves." With that they were teleported in front of some sort of temple or something. It was broad daylight here. Everyone was extremely confused.

"Kon'nichiwa! Tuskimine jinja e yōkoso." A woman with red hair and soft brown eyes said in Japanese as she stepped out of the shrine in traditional priestess clothing.

"Um... Where are we?" Ron looked around noticing all of the weird surroundings.

"Your in Tomoeda, Japan. I take it your not from here." She spoke in english trying to make it easier on the foreign visitors. It was easy to see they where not from here. They had a magical aura that made the woman eye them closely. They didn't seem like a danger, but she still wouldn't take their presence lightly.

"No...Um, would this seal mean anything to you?" Hermione handed her the letter. She gasped when she saw the seal of Clow Reed on the letter. She hasn't seem this seal in years. 5 years to be exact. But what did it mean?

"Yes. Yes, it does. Tell me, how did you come across this letter?" She figured Eriol must have given it to them. That was the only logical answer. _What is going on? He hasn't contacted me sense he left for that boarding school._ "Did Eriol give this to you?" They looked a little shocked by what she said. _Bingo_ , she thought to herself. She broke the seal of the letter and started reading it, knowing he meant it for her.

 _Dear Kaho,_

 _I have grave news to deliver. These people I have sent to you are big players in a war that threatens all magical, and non-magical, beings. You see the wizarding war has spread a lot more than even Clow could have thought. Dark sorcerers have taken part in this war. Dark spirits and even some magical creatures are now against us. I have to ask you to help me look after them. Do not tell anyone about this, not yet. The right people will find out at the right time. Here is a list of the people I have sent you and their background. I wish you all the best of luck, and pray for your safely._

 _Your Friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa_

 _Harry Potter- Main Player, son of James Potter and Lily Evans now dead, Known as 'Boy Who Lived', Very well known to the public, Gryffindor 6th year, Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker, school perfect, member of Dumbledore's Army. PS. I think he has a thing for Ginny_

 _Hermione Granger- Muggle-born Gryffindor student 6th year, one of Harry's best friends, founder of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor Prefect. PS. I think she fancies Ron_

 _Ron Weasley- Harry's close friend, youngest Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor 6th year, Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper, school prefect, member of Dumbledore's Army. PS. He definitely likes Hermione_

 _Ginny Weasley- Only daughter and youngest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor student 5th year, Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser, member of Dumbledore's Army, PS. has a crush on Harry if you ask me_

 _George Weasley- Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and identical twin brother of Fred Weasley, member of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheez_

 _Fred Weasley-Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and identical twin brother of George Weasley, member of Dumbledore's Army, Gryffindor Quidditch Beater, co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheez_

 _Draco Malfoy- Slytherin 6th year, Slytherin Quidditch Seeker, school prefect, former member of the Inquisitorial Squad, almost a Deatheater a really long story, Father and Mother are Deatheaters_

 _Neville Longbottom– Gryffindor student in 6th year, member of Dumbledore's Army, son of Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom._

 _Luna Lovegood– Ravenclaw student 5th year, member of Dumbledore's Army, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood_

 _Fleur Delacour- Student who participated in the Triwizard Tournament representing_ _Beauxbatons_ _, later wed Bill Weasley_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt– Auror, replaces Pius Thicknesse as Minister for Magic, member of the Order of the Phoenix_

 _Nymphadora Tonks- Daughter of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black, disowned by the Black family for being half-blood, Auror, metamorphmagus, wife of Remus Lupin, mother of Teddy Remis Lupin, cousin of Draco Malfoy_

 _Arthur Weasley– Ministry of Magic employee at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, husband of Molly Weasley, father of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix_

 _Molly Weasley- Wife of Arthur Weasley, mother of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix._

 _Bill Weasley- son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gringotts employee, husband of Fleur Delacour_

 _Charlie Weasley- Second son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, formerly Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker and school prefect, member of the Order of the Phoenix, works with dragons in Romania_

 _Percy Weasley- Third son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Gryffindor prefect and Head Boy, Ministry of Magic employee, long estranged from his family before joining them against the Death Eaters_

 _Sirius Black– Harry Potter's godfather, Gryffindor student at Hogwarts, Animagus, Marauder, disowned by the Black family, and lived with the Potters, member of the Order of the Phoenix_

 _Remus Lupin-Gryffindor student before Harry's time, Marauder, friend of James Potter, werewolf, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts in Harry's third year, member of the Order of the Phoenix, husband of Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) and father of Teddy Remus Lupin_

 _Teddy Remus Lupin- Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks), godson of Harry Potter_

 _Minerva McGonagall- Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House, member of the Order of the Phoenix, Animagus._

 _Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody- Retired Auror, member of the Order of the Phoenix_

Kaho looked back al the group in amazement. Then is struck her, how was she going to find a place for all of these people to stay? They couldn't stay at the Shrine. That was 22 people she had to find homes for. Plus they where from England. They didn't seem to know the first thing abut Japanese, or Japan for that matter. Not to mention they are major players in a war that was now threading everyone. Great now o have to cancel my date, she thought a little bitterly despite herself.

"Curse you, Eriol." She muttered under her breath, which got her weird looks from others. "Well, for right now I don't quite know where to put you. I suppose a hotel will have to do for now. I will make some calls and be back." She went into the Shrine and stated dialing the only person who could help her right now. Tomoyo, leaving a very confused group of people out on the front steps.

"Hello." Answered a bright and cheery Tomoyo answered her cell phone.

"Hi, Tomoyo. I'm in a bind is there a chance you can help me?" Kaho sounder a little worried on the other end of the line. It was very rare to her worry in the calm woman's voice.

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Tomoyo sat on the couch of her dorm house. It was meant for 15 people, but only her, Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Takashi, lived there. They had started going to this live in school about middle school. They where 16 now. The girls had grown curve, and Takashi had gotten a little muscular plus taller. It was fun and interesting to say the least. Nothing was ever dull with Takashi's story's and such.

"Can I barrow your mansion for a bit. I have about 22 people I need to put a roof over and I can't think of anywhere else on this short of notice."

"Well. I guess so. The place must be covered in dust, hasn't been cleaned for years. These no food, so you will have to get that." You could hear how baffled she was. _Why,_ was really the only thing running through her mind, but it was not like her to push for answers. "I have choir practice, so I will tell Sakura to bring you the keys." Tomoyo looked at the clock. It was 5 minuets before she had to leave.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. Your a life saver." With that she hung up.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted up the stairs. Sakura quickly came down the stairs, stumbling on the last two. Her auburn hairs falling onto her face making her beautiful emerald eyes stand out.

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw her best friend pull her keys, that she haven't touched in years, off of a self.

"Kaho needs to barrow my mansion for a bit. I didn't have time to ask her why, but whatever it is it must be important." She handed Sakura the keys and she looked at them confused. "I have choir practice, so can you take theses to her?" Tomoyo slipped on her black flats and didn't wait for Sakura to answer before heading out the door.

Sakura went outside and buckled up her skates. She took off at an easy pace down the road, her pink school skirt fluttering in the wind. Her school uniform was a white button up top, with a pink tie, and a pink skirt. Tomoyo had one in purple, with purple and pink being the only colors the girl uniforms came in, she still like them much better. She giggled as she saw a cat while rounding the corner of the shrine. She waved to the car before coming to a stop in front of the shrine steps. She saw a lot of people sitting on the steps watching her. It freaked her out to be frank.

"Hello..." She smiled and half waved as she sat down on the bottom of the steps and took off her skates. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and made her way up the steps.

"Sakura! Thank goodness!" Kaho said as Sakura reached the top of the steps.

"Here you go!" Sakura handed Kaho the keys. "What do you need them for? You must know hat that place has been locked up for..." Sakura started counting with her fingers, "3 years and 4 months."

"Yes, I know, but I don't have much of a choice. Travel agents aren't always good at their job." Everyone was staring closely at Sakura trying to put a name to her face.

"Lilly..." Sirius muted at the girl. She turned around and looked at him with wondering eyes.

"That's my middle name... I'm sorry for being so rude." She held her hand out in front of her to shake his hand. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura." When he took her hand something flashed inside her mind. A woman who looked like her jumped in front of a green light screaming. Sakira felt her eyes get heavy and them everything went black.


End file.
